


masks of miyagi

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But mainly two dorks trying to impress eachother, Crushes, Dreams and Nightmares, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor mentions of volleyball, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, i love these two with all my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: No one at Karasuno was aware of Hinata's other pastime: guarding the streets of Miyagi behind a hand-stitched mask. Naturally, the one person Hinata has been trying to impress for months finds his alter-ego properly beat up and in a garbage bin.Go figure.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	masks of miyagi

In Hinata’s defense, this all seemed like a good idea.

What else was he supposed to do? Stay back and let those bullies continue to terrorize the kid? 

Once upon a time, it was Hinata getting pressed into cold alleyways, cornered like an animal; baited to fight or bear their taunts. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

The kid’s pleading eyes looked so much like his own, and the moment those two of those tyrants whipped out their affinities and the other her fists, Hinata's fate was sealed.

Evidently, eight out of ten people inherit an affinity. They are equivalent to a super power but exceedingly more problematic.

As expected, Hinata was a substantially late bloomer, and while the hierarchy of affinities or no affinities was a thing of the past, having superhuman abilities created a world where not everyone was equal. But that didn’t stop Hinata from butting his head into places he really didn’t belong.

That brings him to his final moments before his devastatingly embarrassing defeat. He is resolute on not replaying the confrontation in mind, not wanting to relive the battle, if one could even call it that.

Let’s just say one of the perpetrators had fire summoning abilities. A very rare and very powerful affinity.

That and the bully had training. Whereas Hinata was very much “self taught”. It also didn’t help that the other girl had a mean left hook. 

Needless to say, it was a slaughter fest.

To add insult to injury, Hinata manifested his affinity two months ago, so he  _ had _ powers. But controlling his bursts of speed was like trying to put lightning in a bottle.

Impossible and quite painful.

The cold metal of the dumpster soothes the burns on his back and sides while the rotten smell of garbage infested his lungs, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move, trying for once in his seventeen years of his life to be still.

This was supposed to be part of his debut as a crime fighter. Last week he saved a couple of cats from trees (Kenma seemed grateful seeing as he  _ was _ one of the cats).

After the cat fiasco, he managed to stop some minor burglaries and petty crimes. He even made a couple of appearances on the local Instagram Page: _ Masks of Miyagi _ , but the media had yet to give him a name.

In a world where everyone was super, it took a lot of ground work to become well known in the heroic realm. 

However, Hinata remained undeterred in his efforts. It’s just like the Tiny Giant who ran a grass root campaign before he scaled the ranks of notoriety.

The beauty of anonymity was that no one paid attention to his defeats. He was just a teenager in a hand stitched mask who just so happened to have reflexes faster than the average human.

A cold finger pressed at his cheek and he shot his eyes open. Ah yes, he was still in the trash bin.

“Get up.” A familiar voice commanded. 

Hinata folds forward, dusting off small pieces of debris as if it could lessen the stench that cling to him like a second skin. 

Kageyama looked unimpressed. Even when Hinata was in disguise, Kageyama held an equal level of annoyance for Hinata’s presence, mask or no. 

At least the setter was consistent.

Hinata scrubs a hand through his eternally unruly hair, trying to make himself look more presentable.

“Thanks?” Hinata says tentatively, he hoists himself out of the trash bin. 

His teammate is assessing him with those sharp eyes, and Hinata gulps. No one at Karasuno was aware of Hinata's late night ventures, and of course the one person Hinata has been trying to impress for months finds his alter-ego in the trash.

Kenma is going to get a kick out of this when Hinata tells him. 

That is, if Hinata can live through the embarrassment to share the news. The amount of blood rushing to his cheeks couldn’t be healthy.

Nekoma’s setter has been his refuge for all things Kageyama-related, and Kenma _ had  _ warned Hinata an encounter between Hinata’s alter-ego and his crush could be a possibility. 

He suddenly feels like he’s seven again, caught with his homemade mask and a dream didn’t seem to fit right. This wasn’t the suave, Casanova crime fighter Hinata wanted to show Kageyama.

Hinata breaks the awkward silence, offering a two-fingered salute as he turns to leave. “Well thanks for your help.” He goes for a curtsy then switches to a bow and curses himself for doing both. 

“I’m gonna go now.” He turns to leave, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. His back screams with every stride and brush of fabric.

Kageyama sighs behind him. “If you’re gonna pretend to play hero at least make sure you heal yourself dumbass.”

Hinata stops mid step. Kageyama only calls  _ Hinata _ dumbass, not the random wannabe hero who went for an impromptu dumpster dive. Kageyama may be a little rough around the edges, but he did have some semblance of manners, it obnoxiously adds to his unconventional charm. 

That can only mean one thing. 

Hinata doesn’t have to look at Kageyama to see the sharp ending of the setter’s smirk, he  _ feels _ the power of that shit eating grin. 

The red head turns around slowly, forcefully smiling. “That’s not a very polite way to greet—“ Kageyama’s deadpan stare withers away the excuse that was on the tip of Hinata’s tongue. The look screams _ ‘do you really want to go there? _ ’

He knows. 

“My place isn’t too far from here.” The setter gives Hinata a once-over and the smaller boy fights back a severe blush. “Can you walk?”

“Of course I can!” Hinata strides forward, trying to save what was left of his ego. His feet leave the ground a moment later.

“Hey!” Hinata protests, and his voice actually cracks. He clears his throat, deepening his voice. “I said I can walk.”

Kageyama lets out a noncommittal sound and the two trek off to the apartment. Hinata levitated by Kageyama’s side like a kitten getting scuffed by its mama cat.

He amends his previous thoughts, Kenma will  _ never  _ hear about this encounter.

-

Kageyama has the tenderness of a provoked grizzly bear. Hinata’s teammate was all muscle and pressure, coiling the bandages too tightly to the reddened skin. 

“Umm ow!” Hinata says for the umpteenth time. Kageyama would be an atrocious bedside nurse.

_ Why do I even like this guy?  _ Hinata thinks sullenly.

Then Kageyama stretches above him to grab more medical supplies and Hinata has a front row view of a very delicious set of abs _. Oh yeah, that’s why, _ he reminds himself dazedly.

Hinata teeters between affection and annoyance as Kageyama tends to his wounds. The taller boy seemed to be enjoying himself at Hinata’s expense.

Kageyama slaps on some more healing salve, warming the mixture up between his hands. “It’s not my fault you decided to fight a human torch.” Large palms swipe at a particularly tender burn, Hinata stifles a whimper, restlessly kicking his legs from his perched spot on the countertop. 

“By the looks of it, they were a trained fire mage too.” Chilled tendrils ebb the stinging sensation and Kageyama retraces the fading burn marks with surprising attentiveness. “Are you naturally this dumb or do you have to try?”

“They were tormenting another kid.” Hinata's voice sounds way more whiny and high pitched than he’d like but Kageyama eases his movements.

Hinata studies the plain beige walls of Kageyama’s apartment while pleading eyes flit across his memory. “I had to do something. Fire affinity or no.”

He can feel Kageyama’s disapproval. But the dark haired boy doesn’t understand--  _ can’t _ understand. Kageyama manifested his telekinesis and amplification abilities years before Hinata. 

Hinata sighs, tracing small patterns on the countertop. “You don’t know what it’s like to not have an affinity or to be a late bloomer.” 

How could he show Kageyama how it feels to have the world expect you to be more? To wait on baited breath for a hero or a power to swoop in and save the day?In a world brimming with powers, there seems to be a scarcity of heroes.

He lifts his arm so Kageyama can wrap his shoulder. “I had to at least try.”

Kageyama’s studying him.

It’s the same state he uses on opponents, like he’s a hard math problem that the taller boy is trying to solve. He’s probably calling Hinata ten types of idiot in his head. 

“Well thanks for bandaging me up.” Hinata jumps off the counter, his nose brushing against the other boy's sternum.

He always forgot how tall Kageyama was, or how good he smelled, like freshly washed clothes. Hinata instinctively leans into the scent.

A deafening trill pierces the air, and the two jump apart, startled for completely different reasons. 

“I hate that alarm.” Kageyama says darkly and Hinata quickly agrees, blinking owlishly.

In a world where babies can teleport, siblings can shapeshift, and parents can read minds (yes it is as terrifying as you can imagine), there tends to be a few… unstable circumstances. Naturally, the Miyagi prefecture decided to implement an alert so the citizens know to stay inside when shit hits the fan.

That came in the form of a wail that was the love child of a dying seal and a bullhorn. The noise flares around the small apartment piercing the air with a frequency that was bound to make dogs keel over. 

Hinata slaps his hands to his bleeding ears, and Kageyama twitches his nose. These city wide confrontations could stretch on for hours.

Kageyama sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have a spare futon. You need to rest.” 

Kageyama pads to his room and Hinata follows in suit, doing a mini fist pump while the setter isn't looking. 

Picture frames tremble as a deafening  _ boom  _ rattles the apartment’s foundation.

Hinata eyes the television wearily. “Do you want to tune in?”

Kageyama gathers spare blankets, tucking them neatly along the small bed. “I’d rather not.”

“But we can see The Great King in action!” 

Kageyama aggressively fluffs his pillow. “I’d rather not.” He repeats.

Now Hinata was intrigued. “Why not? He does have the same power as you after all, you could maybe learn a--.” Hinata was weightless as he floated over to the freshly made bed. 

Blankets fasten to him like the arms of a straight jacket, but not too tight to press against his burns. 

Kageyama chucks the pillow near his head, smiling through clenched teeth. “I said I’d rather not.” 

For once in his life, Hinata answers his mother’s longstanding prayer and backs off. 

“Okay.” He says after a pregnant pause then adds. “But if the building collapses because they told us to evacuate and we suffocate because you were too stubborn to turn on the TV, my ghost is haunting yours.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes and flicks the lights off. “As if my ghost would ever associate with yours.” He scoffs.

A gentle shuffle of sheets breathes into the room and Hinata relaxes into the scratchy blankets. 

“Goodnight Kageyama.” He yawns into a properly fluffed pillow. “Thanks for bandaging me up.”

“Go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow.”

The building trembles rivaling a branch in the midst of a monsoon, but Hinata was out in seconds.

-

Hinata awoke to an upside down world. Below him Kageyama thrashes in his bedsheets, clawing frantically at the woolen blankets.

“Kageyama. Psst Kageyama!” He whisper-yelled, not wanting to startle the powerful telekinetic. Especially when said telekinetic was the only thing keeping him from face planting onto the hardwood floor.

Objects spun at a dizzying pace, and Hinata narrowly dodged a lamp weaving his way through the maze of milk cartons, dumbbells, and discarded clothes.

The edge of a chair brushed against his burns and lightning coursed through his body in response. 

“Oh dear.” He says to his sleeping audience.

He never knows when his affinity will show up, but there’s a certain stillness to the air before his body becomes  _ electric _ ,as if he were connected to a live wire. Even asleep, Kageyama pauses for a moment as if sensing the change.

Hinata feels more than sees. He grimaces at the hard  _ smack _ of wood on his thigh as he ping pongs along the walls. To be fair, he is half asleep right now so accuracy is out of the question (not that he had much aim to begin with). 

He gauges where Kageyama’s bed would be and jets off to his target.

Long arms encase his small body and all the air is pressed out of Hinata’s lungs. Gravity pulls him down like a stone, luckily Kageyama cushions his fall.

Objects clatter to the ground but Kageyama remains in the clutches of his nightmare. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata prods the setter's cheek. “Are you okay?” 

The sound the taller boy releases is down right heart shattering. Hinata's chest splits in two at the sound.

He thinks back to when Natsu had night terrors and how Hinata soothed her on those long nights. He cards his hands through Kageyama’s sweat soaked hair.

“You’re okay.” He coos. “I’m right here. It’s just a dream.”

Hinata’s back is pressed against the backboard of the bed. Luckily his wounds are numbed from the healing salve. This allows him to situate Kageyama’s head on top of his heart, letting the soothing  _ lub-dub _ ease the setter’s mind.

“Think about pork buns or winning a volleyball match.” Hinata suggests quietly. The crease between Kageyama’s brows smoothes out and Hinata smiles.

“Yeah volleyball always works on you.” Gentle breaths answer him back. “There we go. You’re safe.”

Kageyama shifts and blinks slowly, and  _ no _ it is not cute or endearing in the slightest. Hinata is grateful that the room is dark and hides his warmed cheeks. 

Hinata cranes his head back to brush an unruly strand of hair out of Kageyama’s softened expression. “I’m right here.” Hinata affirms.

The small smile that edged at Kageyama’s lips left Hinata off balance, and it’s not from his impromptu flight. 

Quick as a whip Kageyama twists the pair so now Hinata is firmly planted against Kageyama’s side. His nose is smushed into the hollow of Kageyama’s neck and-- oh dear has the room always been this hot? Like a puppet whose strings have been snapped, the setter’s body went limp. Strong arms settling across the smaller boy’s back, narrowly skating across the healing burns.

Hinata was successfully cocooned and by the looks of it, Kageyama wasn’t going to wake soon. Not that Hinata was complaining. 

It makes sense, using your affinity drains the user, and after that display, Kageyama should be properly tired. Fatigue ebbs at Hinata’s consciousness.

“Kageyama.” Hinata yawns. “This is a weird night. I’m not moving and we’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

Hinata nestles closer to the clean scent. “Okay, good talk.”

-

The next time Hinata awakes it’s to the sweet aroma of something cooking. Hinata decides this is a delightfully better way to wake up compared to dangling from the ceiling. 

He pads to the kitchen to see Kageyama stationed at the stove, dutifully flipping pancakes with his mind as if it was his life’s calling. 

“School’s cancelled.” Was all Kageyama said not looking away from the pancakes.

“Good morning to you too.” Hinata greets and plops onto a chair. He has to physically tear his eyes away from Kageyama’s bed head, the traitorous strands framed the setter’s cheekbones in an inky black halo.

He instead focuses on the space around them. All of the mess from last night was neatly tucked away, leaving no evidence of Kageyama’s night terror. 

He eyes the setter suspiciously, propping his chin on his palm. “So how’d you sleep?”

“Not well. You snore.”

“Is that _ all  _ you have to say?”

Kageyama flips a pancake thoughtfully. “You also hogged all the blankets.”

Good grief. “You suspended me in midair, give me a break.” Hinata deadpans, flicking off an imaginary piece of dust from the table.

“How are your burns?” Kageyama asks with an heir of innocence, setting down twin plates of perfectly cooked pancakes. As if he could buy Hinata’s silence with food.

Hinata swipes the buttery goodness into his mouth.  _ They’re divine _ .

“Much better! But we still need to talk about your nightmares.” He says through a mouthful of food. 

“Everyone gets nightmares.” Kageyama says blankly, jamming a napkin in Hinata’s face. 

“Yeah but not everyone turns their room into the aftermath of a tornado.” An unnerving thought strikes Hinata. “Do they happen often?”

Kageyama thins his lips into a harsh line and pointedly jabs at his breakfast. “Not really.” 

Hinata knows it’s a lie, but doesn’t press. 

“So no practice, huh?” 

Kageyama’s shoulders loosen at the new topic. “Karasuno and a couple of local buildings got caught up in the fallout, but nothing major was damaged.” He chews thoughtfully. “The news said something about repainting an obscene message in the middle of the gym.”

“So that’s what all the fuss was about? Some vandalism and party tricks?” Hinata polishes off the rest of his pancakes. 

“Supposedly.” Kageyama plops one of his pancakes onto Hinata’s plate. “The kid just manifested her affinity. She wasn’t a threat, just confused and irritated, but she was powerful.”

Hinata frowns, turning his attention away from his food. “Did they lock her up? It wasn’t her fault, she wasn’t trained.”

“Nah, but they’re going to send her to one of the training academies, probably Shiratorizawa because of her strength.”

“Good.” Hinata hums while he chews on Kageyama’s pancake.

“Speaking of training,” Kageyama begins and Hinata groans. He had a sneaky suspicion this is what Kageyama  _ actually _ wanted to talk about. 

“I’m learning the ropes.” Hinata tries. “I just need more experience.”

“That’s how you get killed dumbass.”

“You caught me at a bad time.” 

“I found you passed out in a dumpster.”

Hinata fists his napkin in his lap. “It’s not like I don’t want a trainer.” He concedes. “ I just can’t afford one.” 

Like the title suggested, trainers specialized in helping people control their affinities. As the number of superhumans increased so did the prices on trainers and their coveted learning sessions, making them a rare and lucrative professional. 

“I can train you.” Kageyama says, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Hinata rips the napkin in two. “Say what?”

“I can train you.” Kageyama repeats slowly. 

“No-- no, I heard you the first time.” He looks at Kageyama like the setter grew a second head, his mind going a mile a minute. 

“Kagyeama, you realize how crazy this sounds right? We have different abilities. You aren’t a certified trainer.”

Hinata leans over the table to press a palm on Kageyama’s forehead. “Did you hit your head last night? Ouick, what day is it?”

Kageyama swats away the offending hand and presses on. “My parents hired a trainer for me when I was younger. It’s not hard, mostly mental exercises. I’ll be as good as the real deal.”

Hinata wants to be annoyed at how simple Kageyama makes it all sound, but the aggravating thing about Hinata’s teammate is that Kageyama can back up his claims.

Kageyama takes their plates and begins washing them in the sink. He doesn’t turn around from his task as he asks. “So do you want my help or not?” 

Hinata  _ really _ did need some guidance, and Kageyama helped Hinata with volleyball before. While the taller boy was unrelenting in his methods, he was also effective. It was thanks to Kageyama’s guidance that their recreational volleyball team won almost every tournament.

Hinata sighs and Kageyama finally turns around to face him. “When do we start?”

The edges of Kageyama’s smirk sharpened. 

_ Is it possible to be scared and aroused at the same time?  _ Hinata asks himself.

Kageyama thinks for a second and then says, “now.” 

Swarms of decorative pillows and throw blankets careened his way, whistling through the air with missle-like accuracy.

Hinata never stood a chance. 

-

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama is a total fangirl of Hinata's alter-ego and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
